fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raising Connections
This guide lists the best repeatable methods in London for raising Connected values for characters whose major qualities are 100 or more. include storylets available only at the University or Empress' Court General Methods Faction Opportunity Cards Each faction has its own Opportunity card which provides an option to spend a few Pence to increase that faction's Connected quality. Table Mrs Plenty's Carnival If your Connected is less than 10, you can expend two actions and a Carnival Ticket to gain a certain amount of CP depending on the faction. This method can be used for all factions other than Benthic, Summerset and The Masters. The Big Top (30 CP): *Bohemian *The Church *Constables *Hell *Society *The Tomb-Colonies *The Widow The sideshows: *Criminals (10 CP, available upto Connected 15) *The Docks (10 CP) *The Duchess (20 CP) *The Game (20 CP) *Revolutionaries (20 CP, costs three actions) *Rubbery Men (12 CP) *Urchins (12 CP) Conflict Cards Ten conflict cards unlock when you have Connected 5 with both factions. These let you trade 15 CP with one faction for 30 CP with the other. Many options also give 30-100p worth of items and affect quirks. You can use these to increase connections with all factions other than Benthic, Criminals, the Duchess, and Summerset, for a net benefit of 15 CP per action (along with other benefits/detriments). This is usually more efficient on a per action basis than using storylets (exceptions: Bohemians, Revolutionaries and Society), although it takes longer in real time since you actually have to draw the cards. The combinations are: Notable secondary effects: *Siding with The Church against The Great Game gives one of each Second Chance *Siding with The Church against Hell reduces Scandal by 3 CP *Siding with Hell against The Church increases Scandal by 1 CP *Siding with Urchins against Hell gives 3 CP Wounds *Siding with Urchins against The Widow reduces Nightmares by 3 CP * Siding with the Rubbery Men against the Revolutionaries increases Scandal by 1 CP *Either option on A misfortune at the Carnival gives 1 CP Wounds and 5 Carnival Tickets One good use of these cards is to transfer CPs from easily grindable factions like Bohemians and Society to others. Two more cards become available with Docks/Widow 30 and Constables/Criminals 50: The Acacia and the Butterfly and Crime or punishment? These basically give valuable items at the price of a huge hit in one or both Connected qualities. Raising Specific Connections Bohemian *Publishing poetry in praise of the Duchess gives 22 CP Bohemians and 10 CP Duchess which is best for grinding. *Giving a public lecture in The Forgotten Quarter gives 15 CP Bohemians, Revolutionaries and Society costing 1 CP Suspicion. *Completing a poem, novel, play, song, symphony or ballet at the Empress Court gives 20-75 CP Bohemians, depending on the specific work created. Some choices also raise Society, Revolution, Docks, or Summerset and Benthic. The Church *Giving the Bishop a Hound of Heaven provides 50 CP and a Cellar of Wine, but requires a lengthy trip to Zee and at least 23 actions in the Labyrinth. *If the Airs of London are right, it is possible to gain 5 CP and 22 Glim for three actions by undertaking the Temperance Campaigner's quick commission in Veilgarden. *Completing A Rousing Hymn at the Empress Court gives 50 CP Church. *''Cards: Attending a fête gives 10 CP Church and -1 CP Nightmares. *Working diligently for the God's Editors gives 5 CP Church, -1 CP Scandal and Nightmares, and 1 CP Austere. *Intervene to help the cleric choice at A tavern dust-up card at Watchmaker's Hill gives 15 CP at cost of 10 Cryptic Clues. (Only with no Connected Pet) Constables *Selling information in the Flit gives 30 CP and 10 Moon-pearls for 6 CP of Casing.... Using a Gang of Hoodlums at a 100% success rate, that's 11.25 CP per action. *Providing training in Watchmaker's Hill gives 5 CP and 47 Rostygold. *Dress up as a victim and wait to be stabbed gives 6 CP and 39 Rostygold, with rare chance to get a CP of An Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles. *Cards: Intervene to help the Constable choice at A tavern dust-up card at Ladybones RoadWatchmaker's Hill gives 15 CP at cost of 10 Cryptic Clues. (Only with no Connected Pet) Connection Items Criminals *Selling information in the Flit gives 10 CP Criminals and 10 CP Shadowy for 10 CP of Casing... (capped at Connected 50). Using a Gang of Hoodlums at a 100% success rate, that's 2.65 CP per action. *With Casing... 5 and Suspicion 2, you can watch those watching you in the Flit for 30 Cryptic Clues and 2 CP Hell, Constables and Criminals. *Cards: you can remind your Hoodlums who's boss for 10 CP Criminals and 1 CP Suspicion. *Frustrating Jack-of-Smiles on the Tower of Knives gives 10 CP Criminals and Revolutionaries, but is only available to those who are an annoyance to him -- and naturally, he must still be around. *Those with Shadowy 118 or less can get 5 CP and 80 Moon-pearls from a normal success on The little people card. *Choosing a bare-knuckle prize fight as your implausible penance gives 5 CP Criminals and either 60 Rostygold or 100 Rostygold and -5 CP Constables. *Dirigible theft gives 15 CP Criminals. *Meeting the Sardonic Music-Hall Singer through A Visit card and Drop in for a chat gives 10 CP of Criminals and Bohemians. *Accept the job choice at The Tomb-colonist and the Footpad card at Spite gives 15 CP at cost of 1 Intriguing Gossip. (Only with no Connected Pet) The Docks *If your Dangerous is 90 or less you can take a break from duelling in Wolfstack Docks for 5 CP Docks, 15 Cryptic Clues and 3 Morelways. *Cards: Intervene to help the docker choice at A tavern dust-up card at Ladybones RoadWatchmaker's Hill gives out 15 CP at cost of 10 x Cryptic Clue. (Only with no Connected Pet) *For high-level characters with a ship, Rescuing the crew at the end of the Mutton Island carousel gives out 150 CP, but is unavailable at level 31. *Completing A Patriotic Adventure or A Newly Arranged Folk Song at the Empress Court gives 50 or 25 CP, respectively, and an equal amount of Bohemians. The Duchess *Publishing poetry in praise of the Duchess at the Palace gives 10 CP Duchess and 22 CP Bohemians which is best for grinding. *Cards: Freeing a boxed cat gives 15 CP. The Great Game *Dabble in the Great Game has options to increase it up to Connected 10. *Cards: Visiting the Wry Functionary gives 20 Cryptic Clues, 12 CP Great Game and 12 CP Society. *Failing a luck check on the A parliament of bats card gives 8 CP Great Game *Courier work on your Velocipede gives 70 Cryptic Clues and 5 CP, up to Connected 15. *Find a buyer for the information choice at Valuable Secrets card at Ladybones Road gives 15 CP at cost of 15 Whispered Secrets. (Only with no Connected Pet) *You can also gain a single CP by chatting to the tipsy spy in Veilgarden, inside The Singing Mandrake. *Cards: If you no yet have access to Wilmot's End, then you can sell 5 Intriguing Gossip for 10 CP Great Game and assortment of secrets and rumors. Hell *Selling information gives 30 CP and for 6 CP of Casing.... Using a Gang of Hoodlums at a 100% success rate, that's 11.25 CP per action. *Sell the information to the Embassy choice at Valuable Secrets card at Ladybones Road gives 15 CP at the cost of 15 Whispered Secrets. (Only with no Connected Pet) *Cards: for PoSI, bringing a certain document along for the Brass Ambassador at A Polite Invitation party gives 50 CP, but won't raise Talk of the Town. Revolutionaries *Public lectures in The Forgotten Quarter provide 15 CP Revolutionaries, Bohemians and Society for 1 CP Suspicion. *Blowing up statues/bankers in the Flit gives 50/100 CP, 200/300 Proscribed Material and 90 Stolen Correspondence/200 Cryptic Clues. *Completing An Allegorical Satire at the Empress Court gives 45 CP Revolutionaries and 35 CP Bohemians. *Cards: Take the Revolutionary's side choice at A scuffle on the street at Veilgarden give 15 CP. (Only with no Connected Pet) *The next victim? in The Tower of Knives card provides 10 CP of Criminals and Revolutionaries, if you have An Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles quality. Rubbery Men *Cards: If in possession of Warm Amber you can give away one to gain 5 CP Connected and 100 Deep Amber. *Grinding in Flute Street is significantly more efficient, but it is a Fate-locked area. Society *Being erudite at the Duchess's salon in The Shuttered Palace gives 33cp Society which is best for grinding if you are banned from Court. *Otherwise, you can help with someone else's scandal' for 30 CP Society and 20 Greyfields 1882, or go to afternoon tea for 10 CP Society and 84 Whispered Secrets. *Addressing the committee at the University gives 10 CP Society and 21 Proscribed Material. *Completing several types of poem, play, song, symphony or ballet at the Empress Court will give 25-45 CP Society, depending on the specific work created. Most choices also raise Bohemians. *Cards: giving someone a lift in your Respectable Landau gives 150 Whispered Secrets, 1 Appalling Secret and 20 CP Society. *Saving someone from death by water on The Heron Tower card gives 30 CP and 1 Certifiable Scrap. *Standing up for the Lady at A scuffle on the street at Veilgarden gives 15 CP. (Only with no Connected Pet) The Tomb-Colonies *Almost every card in Disgraced exile in the Tomb-Colonies gives out some Tomb-Colony CP. *Cards: Double-crossing him at The Tomb-colonist and the Footpad card at Spite gives 15 CP at cost of 1 Intriguing Gossip. (Only with no Connected Pet) Urchins *Speaking softly while having Fun with the Fisher-Kings in the Flit gives 3 CP. *Cards: Assisting the Urchin at A scuffle on the street card at Veilgarden gives 15 CP. (Only with no Connected Pet) The Widow *The best option is to attend an audience with the Widow in Spite (which requires Connected 10) for 10 CP Widow and 36 Jade. *Alternatively, helping to bring in peach brandy gives 6 CP Widow and 42 Jade, requiring only Connected 5. Benthic and Summerset *Helping A colleague with a problem gives 40 Cryptic Clues and 5 CP Benthic and Summerset. *Progressing through Term Passing... during Featuring in the Tales of the University at exactly 5 opens up ample variety of storylets to gain these connections (cf. guide). *If you already passed Level 5 of Featuring in the Tales of the University, then success on Make your peace with Dr Orthos option at Term Passing 7 will give 10 CP Benthic and Summerset, along with 10 CP Society and 10 CP Bohemians. *Donating the finds from pursuing an Archaeological Expedition to either Benthic or Summerset awards CP based on the treasure's value. This, however, is generally a bad deal. *Completing A Tale of the Future! at the Empress Court gives 10 CP Benthic, 10 CP Summerset and 50 CP Bohemians. The Masters of the Bazaar *The best way to gain this Connection is to progress through story as Master's worker - Suggest he take a more material view on The Loquacious Vicar's Great Work;' Confront Unfinished pair for Mr Pages';' Follow Mr Wine's order against F.F. Gebrandt';' Betray the Cheesemonger to the Masters of the Bazaar';' Frame innocent scholar for murder and have no guilt';' and such. *Siding with Masters (any of the two) at the conclusion of A Survivor of the Affair of the Box will gain Master's favor. *It can also be raised to the same cap less efficiently by those who possess an Invitation to the Temple Club and 2500 Romantic Notions. *You can gamble your connection through ...an incognito Master? option, but the (actual) odds are against you. *Cards'': A libraryette for Mr Pages lets you either trade 10,000 Proscribed Material and 50 Jade for 1 CP Masters and 10 Appalling Secrets, or 20 Collated Research, 80 Touching Love Stories, 5 Blackmail Material and 5 Uncanny Incunabula for 3 CP. The Proscribed Material is worth 400 echoes while the assorted items are worth 375; the latter option is therefore more than three times as cost-effective. To draw the card, you must have at least 100 Proscribed Material, and Connected 10 or less. *You can work at Mr Wines' Revels - As hired help. At the end of this work, Mr Wines will present 1 CP of Masters of the Bazaar, but no more than one level. This is only for those with no Master connection at all. Category:Guides